The problem of finding of new methods to assess the functional state of physiological processes, including cardiovascular system, is very important because the number of patients with these diseases increases every year, and that is the leading cause of death among adults. A large number of potential patients require careful identification and diagnosis of these processes in early stages of the disease and determination of the prognosis. Special attention is need for the identification of patients with early stages of chronic disease such as valvular disease, thoracic aortic aneurysm, among others, that could lead to heart failure.
Like any liquid with viscosity, blood during leaking can form complex random braces and flows leading to increased resistance to blood flow and causing turbulence to appear. Usually, the degree of turbulence depends on the viscosity and velocity of the fluid and the roughness of the object walls through which the fluid moves.
In humans and animals, the heart creates a pulsating flow, which spreads to different parts of the cardiovascular system, providing conditions for the continuous mixing of locally available blood with the “new” blood that is delivered with each pulse. The least possible degree of turbulence leads to minimum resistance to the blood flow and creates optimal conditions for effective blood movement and delivery. Thus, in a healthy heart with healthy vessels, blood moves with a relatively laminar flow, and therefore is delivered without creating significant local blood movements. In the case of certain diseases, there are factors that trigger the appearance of increased turbulence.
Currently, the level turbulence in blood flow is assessed qualitatively.